Trapped In a Fantasy
by BreeSkellington
Summary: Kirito and Sakura are close friends. When they get stuck in SAO, both beta testers reach a level of untouchable. Soon, the Knights of the Blood Oath come into power, and the Third in Command has his eye set on Sakura. How long can she resist him? To top it off, a member of the Knights is obsessed with Sakura, and is willing to do anything to get her- even something unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The World Of Sword**_

_**Summary: Sakura is Kazuto's cousin, and the two are very close. Both are ecstatic when the Virtual Reality Game- Sword Art Online, opens for the first time. But they have no idea what waits for them in the world they cherish.**_

**Sakura Hasamishi's Point of View**

Day of SAO Launch

* * *

The air outside of our small, humble house was stagnant as the blossoms of our tree shifted in the still wind. Leaning out, I let the gusts hit my chin- spring warmth caressing my cheek. Kazuto watched me with hooded eyes from his desk, chin in hand. An old SAO catalog was in front of him, but he'd stopped messing around with the familiar pages long ago.

I felt him staring, but wasn't scared or ashamed like I would be if it were someone else. With Kazuto, I was free. The small smile on his lips promised me that much.

"You love the spring," he said, more a statement than a question.

I turned to him and nodded with a smile. "Yes- but you've known that for a long time, haven't you?"

Kazuto ignored me and continued staring, watching as my turquoise hair fluttered in the breeze.

I continued on. "The flowers here are so beautiful. And the colors- everything about them is delicious."

"Delicious?"

"Yes," I hummed. "The vibrancy is almost so real I can taste it. The 'Sentimental Blues' look like raspberries and the 'Primavera' is almost identical to pink lemonade."

"Lemonade, huh?" he mused.

Instead of answering, I just turned and skipped towards him, sitting on the edge of the desk. For a moment, I let my unease show in my eyes. Usually good at keeping my composure, sudden feelings of panic caught me by leaned back a little to give me room, but kept his eyes on mine. We stayed that was for a while before he sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked away. "Nothing."

Most wouldn't know this about my usually stoic brother, Kazuto, but he has terrible anger issues. Kazu-kun can hide his outbursts with other people, but he lets go with me.

Fury showed on his face immediately. "Tell me," he demanded.

"U-um.." I started. "It's just..."

"Saku-chan," he mono-toned. "Tell me."

I wanted to push it a little more- not being able to understand my own fear. But, I knew better than to test Kazuto. "I'm just worried... I don't feel right about this."

He paled. "Do you not like Gaming anymore?"

"Of course not!" I gasped. "You and I both know that Gaming was what kept me from going insane after..." my voice trailed off painfully.

"The incident," Kazuto growled, clenching his fists.

I put a hand over his arm. "Listen, I'm sorry I brought it up. It's probably just because we were a part of the beta test."

He grabbed the hand on his arm in his own hand, giving mine a squeeze. "Okay, if you say so."

My uneasiness filtered away and the excitement settled in. "I'm actually really excited- a little nervous even."

"No need to be," he smiled.

"I know," I whispered, trying to calm my happy heart.

Truly- gaming is my life. After the... incident... I haven't been able to look at males since, except Kazuto. Of course, Kazu-kun was and will always be my brother and best friend- nothing more. And I'll owe him everything because he introduced me to the Virtual Gaming World.

In another world, I can be another person. I'm no longer that girl who was desensitized and tainted. I can finally be beautiful in their Virtual World. Kazuto and I... we hate ourselves- loathe everything about our monotone, broken existences.

Sword Art Online was, in existence, the most talked-about Virtual Game in history. Everything about it was high-tec, top of the line.

The uneasiness was broken as soon as I thought about how I could be someone else... someone better.

"Can we go in, now?"

He smiled at me, probably thinking about becoming Kirito again.

Kazuto was an uneasily-tempered boy with a habit for being a little cruel to strangers... and sometimes his family. Kirito is cool and monotonous. In other words- Kazuto and Kirito are two different people with the same anti-socialism. Kirito just handles it better than Kazuto.

But, personally, I like Kazu-kun better.

And he could not fathom why I chose to keep my name and persona in the Gaming world.

He grabbed my hands. "Let's do it."

He laid down on the bed, putting his NerveGear on. I put mine on as well and laid on his side, next to the wall. He intertwined his fingers in mine before smirking at his face camera. The excitement in my veins was bubbling, and I tried to calm my breathing before we laid back gently.

"Link start!" we chorused.

An array of bright colors against white flew towards me, and I got lost in the beautiful rainbow of almost 3-d techno lighting. The Sensors started to kick in, and I felt them moving around my body to make sure the NerveGear was working. When the tingling sensation was over, a screen popped up.

_Sakura (Beta Tester)  
Would you like to use your saved Beta Test data?  
{[Yes]} or {[No]}_

I chose yes, hoping that Kazuto did the same.

The lights faded, and my vision became blurring. The fogginess started to subside, and I was left with the familiar warmth against my skin. My hands moved unconsciously around my body.

I designed my avatar so that I could maybe be less pretty. My hair is shorter and a little bit duller. Instead of the usual light blue, I changed the color of my eyes to a dull brown. My breasts are smaller, as are my hips, and I'm much taller than I usually am. My skin isn't as fair as it usually is and my body is a little boring.

All in all- I'm the me I want to be.

* * *

"Nicely done," Kirito admired, looking at the Town of Beginnings.

I nodded, looking around at the scenery. "It's very beautiful here."

"Much better than the last one," he said sourly. I felt his fingers weave through mine before we smiled at each other.

"Want to get some hunting in, Kiri-chan?" I asked.

He scowled. "Only if you stop calling me that."

"Never."

He rolled his eyes before we sprinted through the Town. There were people everywhere, littering the small streets as we wove through them. Of course, I didn't want to be anywhere near them for obvious reasons, so Kirito kept a grip on my arm.

We turned and ran down an alleyway, and I made the mistake of locking eyes with a redhead who looked too hyper for his own good. Near the end of the alleyway, we heard him directly behind us, trying to keep up and calling after us like a crazy man.

Kirito stopped, but manuevered his body in front of mine- something I was grateful of. The man also stopped, but flashed the biggest smile I had ever seen on a person. He looked warm and inviting.

Introducing himself as Klein, he went on to tell us that he was sure we were more equipped in the world of SAO, and almost annoyed Kirito into player-vs.-player.

I liked Klein, as well as I could in my position. Not to mention he kept Kirito on his feet.

I stepped forward, walking around my cousin to stand a good couple feet away from Klein- for safety. I offered a timid smile and stretched out my hand. The moment I did, he made a dramatic swoop and dropped on one knee.

"Oh fair maiden- off your assistance to this lowly beginner!" he joked.

I could help but laugh at him. He really was fun to be around. And when Kirito took a step forward, it only proved that he found Klein a little funny too.

"Yeah! We were going to the plain grounds to hunt. Come on with us. It'll be fun."

He shrieked and drew me into a hug, knocking the wind out of me. As soon as he came into contact with me, a familiar feeling settled into my gut; a fear that nearly made me cry. Kirito noticed my discomfort and grabbed me away from Klein, sighing and motioning for the redhead to follow, who did so with a hum- not noticing me growing distance from him.

* * *

Like outside our house, the flowers bloomed in beautiful colors of all design. I could feel warm wind hitting my face, and smiled at it. Kirito stood behind me, watching and teaching Klein, but I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was.

Everything in this world was somehow better than ours.

I heard the slicing of blade against skin before Klein gave a whoop. He bounded next to me, oblivious when I took hesitant steps backward.

"Sakura!" he grinned. "I killed a boar."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, I forgot about how close he was. "Very good, Klein."

"Good!? GOOD!? More like great!"

Kirito sighed. "That was just a minor monster. It's nothing compared to the others around here."

Klein looked at him and slumped. "Aw! Really?"

"Livestock is only good for practice."

I don't think it dampened Klein's spirit much, but I still felt bad.

* * *

The boys made smalltalk behind me as I once again admired the scenery. Birds chirped from not too far away, and the mountains in the distance added to the look perfectly. The sun was falling, letting vibrant colors swim in the sky.

Klein let out a loud sigh and smiled at us. "I better get home to eat. Don't worry- I'll repay you for this."

I shook my head and Kirito held up a hand. "There's no need."

"Doesn't matter to me- it's happening." He turned to me. "See you later, Sakura."

I waved shyly as he opened the menu. Kirito and I turned to trudge back to Town before we heard Klein gasp.

"There's not 'log out'."

Like always, Kirito jumped to the conclusion that Klein was being stupid and sighed. "Try again."

"Not there," Klein said as he scrolled.

We opened our own menus and saw that there was, indeed, not log out button.

"Probably just a bug," Klein reasoned. "They'll fix it in no time."

"Yeah," Kirito murmured, but I knew this was bothering him. When something like this happened, it usually wasn't with some high-tec, sought-out game like SAO.

"But it's already five o' clock," I whispered back.

Almost immediately, Klein went on about some pizza he had ordered, and how it would obviously be left cold and unattended to. Kirito forgot how loud Klein was to try to come up with a logical explanation- I knew this for certain.

But I didn't need a theory, or even an idea about what was happening. I knew what was happening. In my gut was the same feeling that I got before- the same horrible foreboding that came earlier before we came to SAO.

Looking around, the scenery looked a little different. Before, everything was fake and digital- like a game should me. I could clearly tell the difference between our world and this one. But now, almost everything was different.

It was... real.

Something was_ wrong._

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter One Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Beater**_

_**Summary: It's been a month after the SAO Launch, and Sakura and Kirito struggle to beat the game they use to long for. Will an unexpected friend come in and help them?**_

**Sakura Hisamishi's Point of View**  
One Month After SAO Launch

* * *

It's been a month since the creator of the popular Virtual Game, Sword Art Online, trapped us in here, and not a single person has found the Boss Room. Nowadays, people walk around aimlessly, trying to find the least bit of comfort in the beautiful landscape of this cell of a game.

Kirito leaned against the barren pub, his black hair billowing in the soft wind of Sword Art Online. I stayed by his side always, pressing into him for at least some comfort. He wrapped an arm around me, feeling my need to be coddled.

It ashamed me how much I needed Kirito to hold me and tell me it would be okay. I've only cried once in the time from the first day, but Kirito wasn't around to witness it. Since then, I've tried to become stronger. We both were.

Today was the day a meeting had been called to discuss the Boss Room, but I didn't see the need to go to such a thing when people would probably just admit defeat for fear of dying. But, Kirito wanted to go see if there was some speck of courage in the small population of SAO.

I leaned away from Kirito, soaking up all the comfort I needed. "Kirito-kun," I whispered. "The meeting will commence soon. We should head out."

He nodded, looking at me. "Are you okay, Saku-chan? It's alright if you need a hug once in a while. You've been very brave about this whole ordeal so far."

"No I haven't," I shook my head. "I'm terrified."

He smiled at me. "Bravery doesn't mean not being afraid; it means fighting despite the fear."

I almost returned his grin before looking at my hands. "Is it even possible to beat this game?"

"Yes. You and I could do it alone if it came down to it. We both will live to see the light of day again. I promise you that, Sakura."

His words were all the encouragement I needed. "Let's go see what all the rush is about this Boss Room."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Let's."

* * *

**A/N: If you've watched this episode, you don't need to read this section. This is a short debriefing about the boss.**

A blue haired man stood in the middle of a theater-like space. His demeanor was calm and collected, but his face was boyish and fun. I found him quite the condescending nature. However, the glint in his eyes told me that he was one of the ones willing to die for freedom from this cursed game.

"Hello, friends," he yelled. "I've called this meeting to discuss the Boss Room of the First Floor. My name is Diabel, and I consider my job around here to be a knight."

Even I had to laugh at that. Was this guy serious? I heard people laugh at him, but to me he was funny.

He joined in the laughter before changing. Suddenly, the air around him tensed. His face became more serious. "I've come here to tell you that we've found the Boss Room of Floor One."

A round of gasps was heard and I looked at Kirito, who returned my stare with a determined look.

Diabel continued. "It is the duty of everyone here today that we beat this Boss Lord and prove that the Game can be finished! Don't you all agree?" Almost everyone looked at each other, like they were waiting for someone to tell them what their feelings were.

Kirito only shifted in his seat, crossing his arms. I looked around uneasily. Were they willing to die?

After a while, they all nodded and started clapping.

"Alright!" Diabel smiled. "Let's work this out! Divide into a party of six people; a single party has no chance against the Boss alone."

I froze, looking at Kirito, who seemed just as panicked as I was. Us? Work with people? We were the most anti-social people here what with Kirito's cruel manor and my own shyness. I looked around and saw everyone picking their partners. After a while of looking, Kirito spotted a girl not too far away.

Her face was hooded, but her body was small and lean- with a bit of muscle to it. I looked at Kirito and he nodded before we both made out way over to her. She didn't look up, but I could tell she knew we were next to her.

"Did you get left out, too?" Kirito asked.

"No," she answered simply. "Everyone started getting together, like they knew each other, so I kept to myself. It's simpler that way."

Being around a girl made me turn back to my happy self. I wasn't scared to be around girls, and I even looked forward to it. I grabbed her hands, and she backed away in surprise.

"A solo player? Want to join our party?" I smiled happily.

Kirito pet my head. "No need to freak out, Saku-chan." He turned back to the girl, a smirk on his face. "We can't beat the boss alone. It makes more sense to become a party." She seemed a little hesitant.

"We're a little bit of solo, too," I added, reassuring her. "If you're a shaky on being in a party with someone, you could just stay with us for this fight. You don't have to be in our group after that."

After a moment, she nodded. I grinned at Kirito and we added us all together.

"Okay! Has everyone formed parties?" Diabel called. Everyone nodded and he smiled. "Alright then-"

"Hold up!" Someone called from the top of the theater. Everyone looked up just in time to see a man fly through the air and land besides Diabel. I shivered. He was wearing a terrifying angry face.

Kirito put a hand on my shoulder. Noticing my fear, Asuna looked a little confused before joining in, placing a small hand on my other shoulder. I don't know how she knew of my fear, but it somehow pleased me to be comforted without words. A new fear struck me when I realized that I'd have to tell her why I was scared.

But, I reasoned, I'd only have to tell her if she stays in a party with us.

The man brought us back to the stage. "My name's Kibaou, and I think some of you have to apologize to the rest of us!"

The crowd tensed and turned to one another, questioning the newcomer.

Diabel went straight-faced. "I assume you're talking about the beta testers?" It was Kirito's turn to tense, but I was already panicked so it didn't look much different.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "As soon as the Game trapped us, the beta testers went off and hunted all of the food, as well as taking the easy quests, leaving us others here to rot!" He glared at the crowd. "I know some of you were testers! Get on your knees and apologize. Then, I demand you give us all of your money and items!"

Kirito growled. "This is ridiculously unreasonable." I backed into his arms, not liking where this was heading. Asuna studied us, especially my growing fear, before turning back to the stage.

"May I speak?" a deep voice grumbled from the crowd.

I looked over and saw a big black man with a straight-forward face walk towards Dibaou.

"My name is Agil. Let me get this straight. You're assuming the two thousand players who've died are dead because the beta testers didn't take care of them, and you want them to apologize as well as offer compensation."

Diboau nodded, suddenly paling. I would too around such a big and scary guy. "Y-yeah."

Agil reached into his pocket, bringing out a booklet. "Please turn your attention to this book. It is a set of guidelines provided by the creators. It holds every clue and trick given to the beta testers. I assume you have this book, as well." Dibaou uneasily nodded. "Then I can also assume you've read through it. Therefore, you're as up to speed as the beta testers are. I believe we're here to discuss the Boss Battle- not your incompetence."

Diboau sweated and went to the front, sitting down with a huff. Agil followed. The crowd seemed pleased that it was over, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"All right," Diabel yelled. "The guidebook says that the Boss is known at Illfang the Kobold Lord. He controls underlings called Kobold Sentinels. His weapons are an axe and a buckler. When his health meter enters red, he then switches to a curved sword called a talwar. His attacks change as well."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves about the magnitude of the Boss, but I knew better than to get worked up over a single Boss. This was the First Floor. If we were mesmerized by the first Boss Battle we ever fought, then we'd never progress.

"As for the rewards," Diabel added. "Money will be split amongst the players and the party who defeats the Boss will get the EXP. Whoever finds an item keeps it. Any objections."

The crowd was silent. "Okay," Diabel smiled. "We leave at ten tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

I looked at Kirito and Asuna. "Nothing like a good pep talk, eh Sakura?" Kirito teased.

"Don't make fun, I thought the blue haired man did a good job," I smiled.

When I looked over to talk to Asuna, she was gone.

* * *

The night was dark, but the air was warm as everyone partied and drank, getting ready for the next morning. I walked with Kirito along the backs of the shops, feeling the warmth of his body next to mine.

I spotted Asuna's red cape and nudged Kirito. He smirked at me. "You're really looking forward to another female, huh?"

"Yes, it's good to finally not be afraid of who I'm next to."

His eyes saddened. "I'm sorry about this, I really try to keep you away from them."

"It's alright, Kirito. It's about time I get over my fear."

"It's not alright! It's serious. And it's not your fault your scared," he growled.

I sighed, knowing I lost the fight. "Okay. Let's just go to Asuna, alright?"

He grumbled, but followed me as I sat beside her. She was chewing on a piece of bread, and it looked painful.

"Good bread?" I asked. She looked up with a gasp. "Sorry for scaring you," I grimaced.

"Can we sit here?" Kirito smiled, gesturing towards the seat. Asuna nodded.

We sat beside her before taking out pieces of bread of our own. Kirito bit into his without hesitation, easily, but I tore at mine like Asuna.

"Do you really think it's good?" her smooth voice asked.

Kirito nodded. "It's wonderful. But I do change it up."

"Change it up?"

"Yeah," he said, taking out a big dollop of cream. Asuna stared at it before taking some and putting it on her bread, taking a bite.

"Cream!" She hesitantly took a bite before sighing and digging in. I almost laughed before I noticed Kirito staring at her in fascination.

"It's from a quest called 'the Heifer Strikes Back' in the town behind us. If you'd like I could show you the ropes."

She shook her head. "I didn't come to this town for good food."

I almost backed away. Her aura was completely serious almost always. I was intrigued and slightly intimidated by her calm and collected demeanor.

"Why'd you come to this town then?"

I also wanted to ask the question, but somehow, I already knew her answer.

"So I can still be me. I'd rather remain myself and die than sit at some in and fuss over myself. I won't lose to this game... to this world."

We brooded over her words in silence before Kirito began speaking. "I wouldn't want a party member to die on me, so stay alive tomorrow.

* * *

The woods were rustling with life as the group of people moved through the tall trees and long grasses.

"Let's go over the plan again," Kirito said seriously. "We're not a big party, so go after the sentinels. I'll use sword skills to knock away their poleaxes. The moment I do, switch in."

"Right," I said, but Asuna looked confused.

"Swtich?"

Kirito face palmed. "What? Is this the first time you've been in a party."

She nodded.

Kirito slumped.

* * *

Before long, we were standing in front of the boss door and Diabel was telling us to win and not die. He opened the door to reveal a large black corridor. At the end, you could clearly see a big monster sitting in a chair like a king.

He jumped and came towards us, the room lighting up in a neon manor. When the monster stopped in front of us, he let out a large roar. Around him, his sentinels appeared.

It was almost laughable- the way this resembled a remote-controlled game. Except in this game, you die if you make a single mistake.

"Commence the attack!" Diabel yelled, and everyone charged.

The fights started with the squads switching back and forth on Diabel's command.

Diabel called on us to keep the sentinels away, and we sprang into action. I don't like fighting. It's not my thing even though I'm excellent at it. As we rushed forward, I stayed by Kirito, as he'd instructed us to. Asuna followed swiftly.

We cut down the sentinels, and I was pleased to find that Asuna's blade was slightly faster than mine. Kirito muttered 'good job' before charging with us.

After a while, my body hurt from the fighting, and I slumped a little. Kirito and Asuna were also tiring. The Kobold Lord was at his end, throwing away his axe and grabbing a sword. Diabel ran forward, screaming "I'll finish this."

We watched as he ran, but I was uneasy about this. Wasn't the whole group supposed to rush him? And what was the sword supposed to be.

"That's not a talwar," I heard Kirito whispered in terror.

I gasped. "It's a nodachi."

Diabel continued forward, sword raised high. "STOP!" I screamed.

"TURN BACK!" Kirito added, but Diabel continued on.

Before we could stop him, he was struck down three times, the last one sending him flying away from the crowd of people. Several gamers called out his name, but were stopped by the boss. Kirito rushed forward, but me and Asuna stayed behind, holding back the sentinels with ease.

Diabel's body began to glow, and then it dissipated. For a second, I let myself think that I was still the only one who needed to survive, but then thought back to the times Diabel stayed by the rest of the players. He never abandoned them once. He stayed with them and helped them survive.

Kirito got up and turned to me. I ran by his side, but was surprised when Asuna followed.

"I'll go too," she said.

"Thanks," Kirito whispered. "Just like the sentinels."

"Right," we said.

With glances towards each other, we ran forward, Kirito first, delivering a blow. Asuna followed, and then me.

Asuna's cape came off from a blow, and I almost yelled 'so cool' when I saw her face. She was older-looking and had a very regal aura about her. Even Kirito stopped.

Blow after blow, the Boss's Health went down, until Kirito was struck, sending him spiraling into us. Asuna was hit with his legs, and his torso brought me down, until we were a pile of limbs.

The Boss raised his sword and was about to strike us down, but a flash of light came from above us and Agil led his squad into battle. He turned to look at Kirito. "We'll wait until you recover."

"You're-"

Agil took off, and Kirito stood straight up. A mass of people flew through the air, and Kirito looked at me.

I smiled. "Let's go, Kirito-kun."

We left Asuna behind, but I think she was glad to leave it to us.

Kirito struck, and then me, and before we knew it, a system had begun until a last blow was to be delivered. I held of a swing of the Boss's sword and Kirito rushed forward, slicing through with a battle cry.

In an instant, the Boss was reduced to dust.

Kirito was laying on the ground, so I ran towards him and sat at his side. Asuna was right next to me in an instant.

"It's over," I said to him.

Agil walked towards Kirito and me. "That was excellent swordsmanship. We owe this fight to you. Congratulations."

The crowd looked at us and started cheering, but I wanted to protest, and so did he. This was Diabel's victory.

"Why?" Dibaou screamed. "Why... why did you let Diabel die?" The cheering stopped and the crowd silenced.

Kirito paled. "Let him die..." Bringing my hand to his shoulder, I sadly sighed.

"Yeah! You knew the Boss's attack patterns! You should have told us! Then Diabel would be alive!"

A man from the crowd stepped forward. "He's right! You must've been beta testers! I know there are others here! SHOW YOURSELVES!" The crowd looked amongst themselves nervously, and I shared a quick glance with Kirito as Agil and Asuna stood in front of us.

Kirito gulped, and I knew that he was about to do something rash. but, it was necessary. At this rate, we'd be killed. Suddenly, he started laughing evilly. I looked at him befuddled. What the hell was he doing? "Beta tester, you say?" he smirked, standing up. "I'd rather you didn't compare us to those newbies."

_Oh..._ I thought. _I see what he's doing._

"Wh-what?" the crowd gasped.

I stood by Kirito's side. "Most of those beta testers were beginners who didn't know how to level up. They're just as clueless as you lot."

"You're probably even better," Kirito added. We walked through the crowd, smirking as we pleased, but I almost shook from panic._ No, no backing out. If we don't do this, beta testers all over will be targeted. This has to be done._

"But, we're not like them," I said.

"We made it farther than any other beta tester."

"And we only knew the Boss's attack style because we fought Boss's with katanas up ahead of this level."

"We know much more than any information broker."

"So don't compare us to those amateurs," I said in a monotone.

Kirito stopped in front of Dibaou. "Wh-what? That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating!"

The crowd gasped. "Cheating! Beta testers! They're Beaters."

"Beater," Kirito said. "I like the sound of that, eh, Saku-chan?"

"That's right. We're beaters." We faced Diboau head on. "Don't compare us to those other wimps."

Kirito was digging in his closet, and a brilliantly black coat flooded over his body. Without another word, we walked through the crowd and up the stairs before hearing footsteps behind us.

"Wait!"

I looked down at Asuna, but Kirito remained facing forward.

"During the battle," she said. "You called out my name."

"Sorry for referring to you so impolitely. Or did I mess up the pronunciation?"

She growled. "How did you know it?" I almost giggled.

"You can see other HP gauges around here, correct? You're name is listed right above it."

She stared at it. "Ki-ri-to. Sa-ku-ra. Kirito and Sakura? Oh," she laughed. "It was there the whole time."

I suddenly got sad. The one time we got a cool chick in our group and she was leaving soon. At least send her off with some encouragement so she didn't think we were abandoning her.

"You're going to get really strong," Kirito said, almost reading my mind. "If you trust someone and they invite you into their party, join without hesitation. You'll need their support. There's a limit to what you can do as a solo player."

"But what about you two?"

We didn't answer, instead we disbanded the party and walked on. The doors to the Boss Gate opened, and we walked out, leaving a crowd of people behind.

"At least we saved the beta testers," I reasoned.

He smiled at me. "Yeah we did. Good job."

"Ditto." But I felt something sad on my heart, almost akin to sadness, but a little different. Yes, it was loneliness.

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter Two Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
